roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Taylor
| fullname=Kyle William Taylor | nickname= *K.T. (By Miles Luna) * Wolverine* On his 21st Birthday, Kyle got HORRENDOUSLY drunk. When Miles, his roommate at the time, goes to see if he's okay, Kyle drunkenly exclaims "Of course I'm okay... I'M WOLVERI-" aaaand throws up mid-sentence! This would later go on to become the RTAA, "Kyle Becomes Wolverine". |born = |occupation= *Co-Director of RvB *Machinimator for RvB *Producer\co-host for Backwardz Compatible *Editor |roles= *Matthews from RvB *Minor roles in all other shows |nationality= American |notable= Used to be roommates with Miles Luna and now co-hosts a Rooster Teeth First gaming show with him called Backwardz Compatible. |gamerscore = 35,948 |media= |}} Kyle William Taylor* As per episode 5 of the Backwardz Compatible play-through of Devil May Cry 3, Kyle's middle-name seems to be 'William'. is a Content Producer at Rooster Teeth Productions.Kyle's announcement His best known contributions are as one of the lead machinimators of Red vs. Blue from 2012 to 2018 (along with Joshua Ornelas), and the FIRST- exclusive Let's Play Series with his long-time friend Miles Luna called Backwardz Compatible. Bio Kyle Taylor was born March 22, 1989. He has a brother, Ethan. Kyle attended the University of Texas at Austin where he earned a Bachelor of Science (BS) in Radio-Television-Film with a focus in Film Production. He, along with several other future-RT employees (such as Miles Luna and Brandon Farmahini) worked at the Texas Student Television Station (TSTV) while in college. Soon afterwards, Miles gets his internship with Rooster Teeth and hooks Kyle up with being a Guardian at the first ever RTX. It's after this that he gets hired as an intern for the company - largely thanks to his connection with Brandon. Miles got him the Guardianship. Brandon got him the Internship. However, it's Kyle's own skills and experience that landed him the job. Namely, his past work with American Idol. Kyle was the Lead Machinimator of Red vs. Blue, along with Joshua Ornelas, for Seasons 12 to 16, with Kyle also directing many episodes of 14. Both also did season 2 of The Strangerhood. He also does a gaming show with Miles called Backwardz Compatible (Previously known as "Sponsor Cut") and helps with RT Extra Life every year. Aside from Chorus soldier Matthews in Red vs. Blue, Kyle's acting roles are minor, but have extended to basically all RT animations: RWBY, X-Ray and Vav, Camp Camp, Sex Swing, Nomad of Nowhere and gen:LOCK. He's also appeared in Twelve Days of Rooster Teeth and the RT Short Max Capacity. Gallery Kyle_Modeling_Magnificent_Merch.jpg|Kyle Modeling Magnificent Merch~ Kyle_Taylor_with_his_Brother~.jpg|Kyle Taylor & his Brother, Ethan~ Kyle_at_RTX_Austin_2017.jpg|Kyle Taylor at RTX Austin 2017~ Kyle_Shirtless_(FOR_THE_KIDS!).png|Kyle Shirtless (FOR THE KIDS!) KyleShirtFULL.jpg|Kyle ShirtFULL Backwardz_Compatible_Dead_Inside.jpg|Soul-less bois... BZC.png|BackwardZ Compatible, ft. Miles and Kyle~ KyleJosh.jpg|Kyle and Josh Kyle-rtaa.png|Kyle's cartoon in Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures References External links * Twitch * Linkedin Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Male Staff Category:March Birthday Category:Article stubs Category:Red vs. Blue Crew Category:Red vs. Blue Cast Category:Nomad of Nowhere Cast Category:Machinimator Category:Gen:LOCK Cast Category:RWBY Cast Category:Camp Camp Cast